Video Collection International
The Video Collection was a UK-based video company formed in 1984 and established in 1985. Originally part of the Prestwich Group, based in New Southgate, London. It was subject to an MBO (management buyout) headed by Steve Ayres CEO and Paddy Toomey (ex-Woolworths) as MD. The vision of "Sell Through Video" was born with the strong Woolworths association driving the retail sales. It's American counterpart was Strand Home Video. Logos 1985: On a gray background, several white lines appear. A black rectangle with "COLLECTION" (in a tall white font) at the bottom flips up from the bottom of the screen and "THE" flies and flips from the top. Then "VIDEO" in a red rectangle (written with "V" in a black serif font and "ideo" a skinnier, white italicized serif font), swoops from behind the "COLLECTION" box and plasters itself on it. 1986: Over a white marble-like tile flooring, we see parts of what looks like a giant computer/TV flying into the screen. Coming together, they spin around and zoom in to the screen. Then a red box appears via "blinds" effect and spins in 3D while a giant "V", rendered in 3D, spins from the left of the screen. While this is happening, the screen turns black. When the box and "V" come together, the screen turns light gray, although a black rectangle remains. The rest of "ideo" fades in and some lines pop from below the "VIDEO" box and morph into the word "COLLECTION". Then the logo makes a shadow effect. 1994: Against a black background with a gray wireframe globe, a bright light in the top left of the screen and some gray mist below, a metal object flips in, along with a red sphere. This is later revealed to be the C in "VCI", which flips around as it zooms out (with the sphere in the center). The letters "V" and "I" would later spin in and arrange themselves vertically. Availability 1985: Uncommon. Can be seen on releases of cartoons (mostly Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears) in the UK from the period. Even though the next logo was introduced a year after this one, this logo didn't end until 3 years later. 1986: Common. Can be seen on Thomas the Tank Engine releases in the UK. The early Thomas the Tank Engine releases had the Screen Legends logo. The Spanish variant can be seen on Yogi's First Christmas. This logo stopped being regularly used in 1995, but it appears on a 1998 print of Sesame Street - Big Bird's Favorite Party Games. This logo debuted in 1986, on She Wore a Yellow Ribbon, and didn't appear again until 1988. 1994: Common. Can be seen on the start and end of many releases from this time, including Phoenix Nights, Dogma, and later Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends releases, among Father Ted, Men Behaving Badly, Drop The Dead Donkey, Fourways Farm, Sooty & Co, Tots Video (All four Tots TV programs not shown on Television), and others. Scare Factor 1985: Low to Medium. The music might scare some, but at least a favorite among many. 1986: Low. The thunderclap and the music may get to a few, but this is otherwise a cool logo and is a favorite of many. 1994: Low to High, and people also think this is Nightmare. The dark background, music, big VCI text, globe and the long period of silence with the text staring can scare more than a few people and can very easily be a source of a lot of nightmares of theirs. None for those who are used to it, and this logo has also been a favorite of many, who may otherwise like the dark nature and great CGI effects and/or find it memorable. Videos and Photos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1985 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:Defunct Category:United Kingdom Category:VHS Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare the Silver Puffle Category:Logos that scare Black Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Logos that scare White Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Logos that scare Red Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Logos that scare Silver Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Epic logos Category:Rebranded Category:Legendary Logos Category:Cool 1994 Logos Category:V Category:C Category:I Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:The Category:Video Category:Collection Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Ultra Rare Logos Category:Epic 1994 Logos Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Fancy Logos Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that are popular with fans of a certain show Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Slytherins Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos